


The First Time Around

by AboutTheMountains



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: :), Ends on sort of a cliffhanger?, Excuse the poor writing, Luckily 2018 me already wrote out a summery and everything otherwise I would be very confused, i mean not really - Freeform, its mostly about Merlin becoming king, this was written years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboutTheMountains/pseuds/AboutTheMountains
Summary: In another timeline, Gwen dies instead of Arthur, leaving Arthur in a depressed state. Camelot is scrambling for order, and the knights decide a specific man-servant is perfect for the job.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The First Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is another timeline. Arthur never dies. Lancelot never dies. Elyan never dies. Gwaine never dies. Gwen dies instead of Arthur, which leads Arthur into a depressed state.
> 
> I apologize in advance bc ZERO proofreading was done before I posted this :)

Merlin sighed as the knights in front of him bowed to him. No matter how many times he said not to, they still did. This whole kingly business stuff really wears a person down. 

Merlin sat on his throne after calling in the knights late that night. Well actually it was Arthur’s throne, but ever since the King went into a depressed state, it was up to Merlin to take charge. 

[Then]

At first it was just little things, like signing papers or ordering the knights of the round table to do things. But then, he started being asked questions about things like taxes and the welfare of the citizens. He had attended all of Arthurs meetings, and he found the whole thing interesting, so he of course knew what to do. The council members had shown up at Arthur’s chamber doors one day and asked him to help them with a problem. Then they did it at the next meeting, and the next, and the next, until Merlin just decided to attend them all despite being asked. He was welcomed with open arms, and he assumed the position of king, even though he was not. After about a month, however, Leon accidentally called him ‘my Lord’ and that started a whole thing that Merlin absolutely hated. Sure, he could deal with people accidentally saying it, but then the servants and castle workers and even George started calling him ‘my Lord’ and bowing. He was, and always will be uncomfortable with this, but he long ago gave up trying to stop them. 

Now the first winter since Arthur became absent came to pass. And surprisingly, everything went smoothly. Merlin lowered the taxes in the lower towns (which despite Uthers belief, did not bankrupt Camelot), and gave food to them to make sure nobody starved during the winter. The citizens loved him, and nobody had anything negative to say about him ruling, so he just kept doing it. 

But then the time came for him to announce his magic to the kingdom. A neighboring kingdom, Lothian, which used to be King Lot’s, had declared war on Camelot, and the only way Merlin could help out was with magic, since after all, he was at one point a servant, who had no experience with a sword or any other type of weapon. 

So he gathered the council members and the knights and announced it. To his surprise, they didn’t say anything against it (that or they were to afraid to, everyone had heard about the great and powerful king of magic, Emrys). Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon met him after the meeting and even told him they already knew! Apparently he “couldn’t keep a secret to save his life,” and “it’s a wonder how Uther didn’t see it.” Ah well, at least they accepted it. 

Later, with the threat of war looming in the air, Merlin made an announcement in the towns about his magic. He told them all about he has only used his magic to protect Camelot and the King (to which many people seemed to remember that Merlin was technically not the King). Merlin’s shock became even greater when the townspeople did not yell at or kill him. In fact, they almost seemed relieved. Maybe Uther’s magic rules were very unreasonable, but he didn’t expect this much support. 

After making his announcement in one of the lower towns, a little girl with pigtails and a brown muddy dress ran up to him. “Are you King Merlin?” She asked. 

Merlin’s eyes had widened. People had implied it, but he had never heard it spoken out loud. 

The girl’s mother ran over to them and grabbed her daughters arm and pulled her back a few feet. “I’m so sorry, my Lord! We did not mean to bother you,” She said with a small bow, poking her daughter to do be same. 

“Oh, the bowing is really not necessary. I am, after all, just a servant filling in.”

The mom looked doubtful. “Maybe on the records, but I think I speak for everyone here when I say you are our King.” People nodded in agreement. Merlin looked in astonishment as one by one, the villagers started to get on their knees and bow. 

Merlin’s mouth was open in awe. All these people, willingly following him. Even when he had been lying to them for about a year. He shook his head. “You can call me what you wish, since I can’t stop you, but please, don’t bow. I don’t deserve it.” 

The mother stood back up, the other townspeople following her example. “Nonsense! You have not only taken upon the role of our King, but have also revealed yourself to be protecting us from all harmful magic! Even when you really were just a servant. That is deserving in my book.” 

Merlin gave her a small smile, understanding her, but not fully believing her. Then he noticed the little girl still staring up at him in awe. He kneeled down to her. “And what’s your name?” 

The girl giggled as he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. “Jemma DeRay.” She said quietly. 

He smiled more genuinely this time. “Well to answer your question, Jemma DeRay, my name is Merlin, and you may call me King Merlin if you wish, but you can always just call me Merlin.” 

She gave a huge grin, showing off a hole in her mouth where she obviously lost a tooth. “I like you, Merlin! Your a very nice person!” She giggled. 

“I like you too, Jemma. And thank you. I think you’re very nice as well.” Merlin stood up and looked Jemma’s mom in the eyes. “A lovely daughter you’ve raised here, Miss DeRay.” 

The woman smiled at him and nodded her head to him. “The stories about you really don’t do you justice. You are truly nicer and wiser than they say.” 

Merlin’s smile turned sad. “I’m just a boy who grew up too fast.” He was about to continue, when Leon (who came with him as an escort) tapped him on the shoulder. He nodded to Leon and then turned back to the mother. “I’m sorry, I must return to the castle to make preparations. It was lovely meeting you My Lady.” He looked down at Jemma, “Lovely talking to you as well, Miss Jemma.” 

“Bye Merlin!” Jemma waves at him excitedly, before running off to the other children.

Merlin smiled before walking next to Leon back to the Citadel. Leon glanced over at Merlin out of the corner of his eye. “They really do see you as their king. You should just take the title.” 

Merlin shook his head. “It would feel wrong to take something that belongs to Arthur.” Leon gave him an understanding look and they continued on their way. 

...

It was snowing lightly one day when he was tending to the unresponsive Arthur and he heard a light knock on the door. He set down the cup he had been holding and went to open the door. Outside the room was the original knights of the round table; Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and Leon. Gwaine and Percival grabbed his upper arms and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his surprised yelp. Leon shut the door to Arthur’s room and hurried to catch up with them. They all walked (well Merlin was dragged) down the corridors and went into a room Merlin hadn’t gone in many times. The seamstresses room. 

Merlin was confused why they were in there, and was even more confused when he was set in front of a young seamstress who then proceeded to grab a tape measurer and walk take a step towards him. He took a step backwards, when two heavy hands landed on his shoulders. He glanced back at the two owners of the hands (still Gwaine and Percival) and glared. “What’s going on?” 

Gwaine gave him a ‘duh!’ look. “You can’t be called King by everyone in the kingdom, and still wear your same old jacket and neckerchief. You have to dress the part.” 

Merlin wrecked himself from the hands and turned around. “Why do I need to ‘dress the part?’” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Because then you’ll be a real king.” Gwaine stated. 

“Wait what? You actually want me to be the king?” He asked, confused. 

The knights all looked at each other as if saying ‘is this guy for real?’, before looking at Merlin and nodding. Merlin was speechless. Gwaine just pat his shoulder, and nodded to the seamstress behind Merlin, who had been patiently standing there holding her measurer, waiting to measure Merlin. 

Merlin was still unsure, but he allowed the woman to take his measurements (including his head, for some reason). 

Two days later, the knights barge into Gaius’ chambers to collect Merlin (who didn’t sleep there anymore because he had another bed put in Arthur’s bedroom to be close to the man, but he still helped the physician), and drag him out, despite his protesting. 

They then took him to the throne room, where a lot of the knights and royal advisors were. Even Geoffrey was there. Gaius had followed the six and was there too. 

“What are you guys doing?” He wondered. 

Gwaine let go of Merlin and lightly pushed him towards the front of the room. “Making things official.”

“What?” Merlin yelped. “Are you saying-“

“Yes! We’re making you the official King of Camelot!” Leon shouted, surprising everyone at his sudden outburst. 

“But Arthur-“ Merlin weakly tried to argue, but the knights would hear none of it. 

“Nope. Arthur is unable to lead the kingdom, and you are already seen as the leader, so we’re making you one officially. You said it yourself, if he hasn’t improved yet, he never will.” Gwaine pat Merlin’s shoulder, not unlike he had two days prior. 

“But my magic.” Merlin made a last resort attempt at swaying the people. 

“Oh for goodness sake!” Gaius threw his hands up, startling a few people, as they hadn’t expected the old man to say anything. “Merlin look around! Does it looks like anyone here is going to burn, kill, or otherwise harm you?” 

“Well no, but-“ 

“But nothing!” Gwaine got tired of the arguing and firmly grabbed Merlin’s wrist to drag him to the front of the room, where Geoffrey was standing with a silver crown on a pillow. The crown wasn’t anything fancy, but it did have a regal feeling of it; a true Merlin fashion. Under the pillow was a folded up red and gold cape, obviously meant for him to wear. Merlin felt uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on him, but he ignored them and chose to look at Geoffrey instead. The man nodded his respect to Merlin, who resigned to his fate and nodded back. 

Gwaine took Merlin to the pillow set on the stairs and forced him to kneel on it. He heard receding footsteps, which must have been Gwaine walking back to the others. 

Merlin looked up at Geoffrey, still stunned at being crowned King. He heard Geoffrey start to speak, and then start to ask questions. 

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly swear.”

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

“I will.”

“Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Merlin, King of Camelot!” Geoffrey announced, placing the crown on Merlin’s head and tying the caps on his shoulders. “Long live the King!”

“Long live the King!” Everyone in the room shouted back. Merlin stood up and turned around to see Gwaine giving him a thumbs up while Leon slapped his hands down and clapped, letting the room fill with the sound. 

After the ceremony, everyone merrily filled out, glad that they now had an official ruler. Merlin was joined by the knights soon after he started walking towards the doors. 

“Well? How does it feel to be King, your royal highness?” Gwaine teased. 

Merlin reached up and took the crown off, observing it. “Weird. I wasn’t expecting it, which would have been helpful, so thanks,” He sighed. 

The knights chuckled. Merlin would never change. 

...

A few days later, and Merlin was truly becoming one of the most loved rulers the kingdom had ever had. He was never rude or unreasonable to people with requests, he made sure everyone in the lower towns was treated fairly, and he even went as far as to make sure in every family someone had a job to ensure the family’s survival. All in all, the kingdom loved her new ruler. 

All was well in the lower towns, but within the gates of the castle, the threat of war was heavier than ever. Merlin had announced that the enemy army would reach Camelot in five days time, which he discovered with his magic. Training was even more intense than it usually was, leaving the knights anxious and sore. 

Gwaine and Lancelot made it their own personal task to teach Merlin how to use a sword. He didn’t need it, because of his magic, but the two argued that it would make them feel better, just in case he couldn’t use his magic for whatever reason. He would never be as good as them (not even close), but at least he could hold his own until help arrived. 

About two days before the army reached Camelot, Merlin had a dream vision. In it, he saw the enemy army, which had recruited over a dozen sorcerers. After Merlin woke in a cold sweat, he ran to the closest knights room, which just happened to be Leon’s. Merlin burst through the door and (after apologizing for waking the knight) ordered him to wake the other knights of the round table and gather in the throne room. Merlin hurried to the throne room after confirming Leon was doing what he asked, and paced the floors, debating what to say and how to phrase it. 

A few minutes later, Leon burst through the door with the other knights, all of them still in pajamas (not like Merlin was any better). 

“My Lord, why are we here?” Leon asked. 

Merlin was too distracted to even correct Leon, which worried the Knights. “I had a dream about the army marching to Camelot.” 

The knights waited for their king to continue. When he did not, Lancelot gently encouraged him with a “Merlin?” 

Merlin flinched slightly, as if he forgot hey were there (which he did). “They have sorcerers.” 

Elyan blinked as if saying ‘that’s it?’ “Well I guess it’s good that we have our own then, huh.” 

Merlin shook his head, still pacing. “But I’m just one person. There’s over a dozen on their side. All very powerful, all not caring if they get blood on their hands.” 

Lancelot walked up to Merlin and set his hands on the fretting young mans shoulders. “Merlin, you are not just one man. You are Emrys, the King of magic itself. Those sorcerers have a weakness; they aren’t warlocks. They can tire, and be defeated. You, however can not be defeated. Not because you’re just a man, but because you’re Merlin! The great king of Camelot and magic! We believe in you, and Camelot believes in you. Now it’s time to believe in yourself.” 

Merlin looked Lancelot in the eyes, startled. He had heard people say things similar to that, but that was the first time he had heard someone talk so passionately about his power and rank. He gave a watery smile. “Thank you Lancelot. I needed that.” The knight nodded in respect and understanding. Merlin looked around at the men he called his friends. “Thank you all for your support. I know I haven’t exactly been the best at listening or understanding. And again, I’m sorry for waking you at this hour. You may return to your chambers for the night.” 

The knights all smiled. And one by one bowed and exited the room. After they all left, Merlin sighed and sat on his throne. It was still super weird to call it that. He rubbed his temples and put his head in his hands. The knights support in him was so unwavering, Merlin was overwhelmed. He didn’t know if he could be the king they deserved. 

[Now]

Early the next morning, Merlin was summoned to the throne room by the knights. When he walked in, it was to find them all standing in a circle, obviously talking about something before he came in that they didn’t want him to hear. He gave them a suspicious look. “What are you hiding?” 

Gwaine gave his signature grin. “Merlin! Why would we hide anything from you? Our gracious king!” He bowed mockingly. 

Merlin sighed and turned to Percival, who he knew wouldn’t lie to him. “Why was I summoned here?” 

Percival was about to answer, when Gwaine but in instead. “We want to give you something!” At Merlin’s raised eyebrow, he continued; “The army is expected to be on us by nightfall, so we thought we would give you some protection for the battle.” As he said this, Elyan stepped forwards with something wrapped in a cloth, while Lancelot did the same with a softer looking bundle. 

Elyan unwrapped his first. Merlin gasped. “Is that-“

“Excalibur.” Leon nodded, “We recovered it from storage, and we want you to use it.” 

Merlin reached out to grab it, but held himself back. “But it was made for Arthur and Arthur alone.” He said. 

“I’m sure my father would be honored if you use it,” Elyan said. 

Merlin shook his head. “Your father made it, but the great dragon-“ he stopped himself from continuing. 

“Great dragon?” Elyan said confused. 

Merlin sighed and nodded, he might as well tell them. “It’s true, that your father made the sword, but the great dragon is what gave it its power.” 

Elyan looked even more confused, if possible. “What do you mean power?”

“Power to kill those with magic who cannot be killed by other things,” Merlin said. 

The room fell silent. The knights were pondering what they just heard, while Merlin was waiting for one of them to scoff at him and call him ridiculous. They did neither. They actually looked sort of terrified. 

“So what you’re saying, is that no sword except this one can kill you?” Lancelot asked, feeling sick at the thought. 

Merlin nodded. “Im a warlock, not a sorcerer. I’m made of magic, so naturally, only magic can kill me.” The knights nodded slowly. 

Elyan huffed. “Well then, it’s better you have it so nobody else can use it.” He thrust his arms out for Merlin to grab the sword. 

Merlin, realizing the knights really truly wanted him to have the sword, grabbed it gingerly and held is in both hands, feeling its magic combine with his. He breathed in and held the leather on the grip, letting it fall until the point touched the ground. He curiously looked over at Lancelot, who stepped forward with his bundle. Percival came over to unwrap whatever it was and hold it out to Merlin. The Warlock sharply inhaled.

Gwaine nodded ecstatically, grinning like a madman. “Aye. It’s your own armor. You might have magic to keep you safe, but it would be handy if anyone ever snuck up on you somehow.” Percival handed it all to the King. 

Merlin was about to speak, when a knight burst through the doors, startling the men. “My Lord!” He said, out of breath. “The army is closer than we thought. They will be on us by midday!” 

Merlin paled. “Get the men ready. I must meet the leader to try and negotiate. Maybe we can stop this war.” 

The messenger shook his head. “The leader is King Ronyn of Lothian. There is no stopping him. He aims only to conquer Camelot.” 

Merlin turned to the knights, who were looking at him for what to do. He took a deep breath. “Leon, I need to you make sure all the knights are preparing. We must meet the army halfway if we are to stop them from reaching Camelot.” The knight nodded and quickly ran out the door. Merlin then turned to Lancelot. “Lancelot and Elyan, you need to get together a small enough party to not make too big of a difference on our own army, but to be able to protect Camelot, should anything get through the main army.” The two bowed their heads and ran off. “Percival, Gwaine, take two horses down to the lower towns and evacuate everyone to the upper towns. Then meet me in the citadel.” After they both left, Merlin turned back to the messenger Knight. “I need you to find the trained archers and take them to high points on the castle. We need every advantage we can get if what you say about this leader is true.” The knight bowed and raced out the door. 

Merlin then looked down at his hands, which still held his new gifts. He tightened his grip of them and walked quickly to his and Arthur’s room. Inside, the man was sitting in a chair staring out the window, a lot like Uther used to do, but Arthur never spoke. Not even to yell at Merlin. The king shook his head and quickly tried to put his own armor on. It was a lot different than putting it on someone else, but he finally managed to do it. He took one last longing look at Arthur as he sheathed Excalibur, and raced out the door. He ran outside into the citadel, where he met up with Gwaine and Percival, who had just returned from the lower towns. 

“A few knights are making sure everyone in the lower towns are out, but other than that, I believe everyone will be safe.” Gwaine reported, his usual joking tone gone. 

Merlin took in the information. If the lower towns were empty, then that meant everyone in them was in the upper towns. That didn’t mean that Merlin was going to allow the lower towns to be ruined anyway. The warlock grabbed the reigns of a horse he was offered by a servant with a small “thank you,” and swung himself up on the saddle. All around him, Knights were saddling horses and riding over to him. With a start, he realized they were probably waiting for him to make a speech. 

If this was the Merlin from before the threat of war and responsibility of being king, he would have frozen up. This Merlin could not afford to do that. So he took his horse to the front gates and turned around to face his knights. “I’ve only lived in Camelot for a short time, but it is my second home. From the people in it, to the kingdom itself, I love every part of it. But these people attacking us do not care about Camelot. They do not love it like we do. They only want it for its land and it’s gold. These invaders must not get what they want! We must fight against them to protect Camelot!

“I have been a resident of Camelot for about five or six years now, and I don’t want to loose my home. So I say we meet the army head on. We will not let them take our home! We will not let them take our lives! We will protect our families!” Merlin unsheathed Excalibur. “For Camelot!” He raised his sword in the air. 

“For Camelot!” The knights yelled back, also raising their own weapons. Merlin grimly smiled, put Excalibur back in his belt, and turned his horse around, and lead his own army to face King Ronyn’s. 

When Camelot’s army was about one hundred feet from the other army, they stopped. Merlin motioned for Leon and Lancelot to come with him to meet the King Ronyn in the middle. 

The King looked amused at the sight of Merlin. “Are you the new king of Camelot? Could they not find anyone any more qualified? This will be easier than I thought!” He laughed. 

Merlin puckered his lips. “I am indeed the new King. And I believe you will find me just as much of a challenge as any other King.” And with that said, Merlin opened his palm and let a fire burn on it, shocking the other king. “So I suggest you surrender now and return back to your kingdom. We can put this all behind us.” 

“Impossible! Camelot has banned magic for the last two generations of kings! There is no way they would allow a sorcerer to be their King!” The King argued, ignoring Merlin’s offer of surrender.

Merlin almost smirked. “Maybe so, but trust me, this makes my knights no less loyal. Oh, and I’m no sorcerer.” He extinguished the flame. “I’m a warlock.” 

The king waved his hand in a dismissing way. “It does not matter what you are. I have over two dozen sorcerers in my army. You cannot defeat them.” 

Merlin just smiled and turned around to go back to his army, marking the meeting done. He tried not to laugh as King Ronyn yelled in outrage as Merlin turned his back on him. On their way back, Leon leaned over and said quietly to Merlin, “Might I say, my lord, that you’re doing a very good job for someone who was just crowned king a few days ago.”

Merlin looked over at Leon. “Leon, you should know by now not to call me ‘my lord,’ but in any case, thank you. It might be my first time leading an army, but it’s certainly not my first war.” The senior knight nodded once. 

When the three reached the Camelot army, Merlin lead his horse to face them. “King Ronyn cannot be reasoned with. He has forced us to defend our land. And that’s what we will do.” He turned around and conjured his Shide staff. He raised it in the air. “For the love of Camelot!” He shouted and spurred his horse forward. His knights echoed his cry and charged forward with him. The other army shared their own cry and started riding towards them. 

The two armies met head-on, with Camelot’s knights going for the opposing knights while Merlin went for the sorcerers that had started to surround him. None of them were on horses, so he lept off his own and joined them on the ground. There were about a dozen of them fighting him at once, but he was the greatest warlock to ever live. He was Emrys. They didn’t stand a chance. 

He quickly forced them all to kneel and then dragged them in front of him in a line with his magic. Then he threw up a shield around them to stop anyone from interfearing. The sorcerers looked up at him with wide eyes, realizing who they were up against. 

“E-Emrys?” One asked. 

Merlin twirled his staff before placing it on the ground. “I am Merlin Emrys, King of Camelot, Dragonlord of Kilgarrah and Aithusa, High Priest of the old religion, child of the earth, Wielder of Life and Death, Protector of Albion. You have attacked my kingdom. I do not want to kill you, but I will if I must. Surrender yourselves peacefully and I will allow you to leave. Defy me, and you will realize just why I was prophesied to protect the Once and Future King of Albion.”

Confusion flooded the sorcerer that spoke earlier’s eyes. “But you are King?” 

Merlin nodded. “I failed in my destiny because I hadn’t prevented something I should’ve. I did, however, keep him safe from many that tried to kill him.” 

“You failed?” Another sorcerer spoke up, “You weren’t destined to fail. Something must be wrong.” 

Another sorcerers eyes widened. “This must be your first time. We had all assumed it was your second because of how Camelot was flourishing. We never thought-“ 

“First time? What does that mean?” Merlin questioned. He tightened his hold on his staff subconsciously. 

The other sorcerers sighed in relief. “It is then. That’s good. Now you can fix destiny.” 

“Fix destiny? I can fix my destiny? How?” He released the sorcerers of their invisible bonds.

“It was said that Emrys would reverse time and redo what has been done. That whatever has altered destiny shall be corrected, and all those who wronged him would be righted.” One of the sorcerers said. 

“Reverse time? I can do that?” Merlin questioned. He had been called the greatest warlock to have ever lived, but he didn’t think he was that powerful. 

“You are more powerful than you know. You must fix this timeline.”

Merlin looked at the sorcerers, who appeared to be peaceful now, and then nodded once. They all sighed in relief at his acceptance of his new destiny. 

All around the shield Merlin had thrown up, Camelot was winning the battle. King Ronyn’s army was being cut down quickly by the determined knights, and they started retreating with panic. The Camelot knights cheered from the victory, looking around for their King, who hadn’t let the shield down yet. Once they saw him, they were confused as to why he wasn’t fighting the sorcerers. 

Leon walked towards the shield before knocking on it hesitantly. Merlin turned towards the knight and his eyes widened, noticing the battle was over. He quickly let the shield down and walked towards the senior knight. “Did we win?” He asked. 

Leon grimly smiled. “I believe so.” He looked over at the sorcerers who were watching the conversation calmly. His smile fell. “Are they..?” He trailed off. 

“They’re with me. They are peaceful now.” The King said, motioning to the sorcerers. 

Leon still looked confused, but he trusted his King, so he nodded. One of the sorcerers (the one who originally spoke to Merlin) walked forwards and introduced himself: “I am Ismire. I am a Druid from the edges of Camelot. I apologize for my part in this war. I speak for my tribe when I say we did not mean to go up against you, Lord Emrys. We were fighting for the children of our tribe, who were threatened by the King.” He motioned to where Gwaine and Percival held an unconscious King Ronyn between them. 

Merlin turned towards his knights. “Knights of Camelot! You fought bravely, but now we must return to our Kingdom. Search among the bodies and collect the dead and wounded. We shall treat the wounded and have a proper funeral for those who gave their lives for Camelot.” The knights started to shuffle through the bodies on the ground as Merlin turned back to Ismire. “You and your brethren shall come back with us to Camelot and explain to me what you told me earlier.” Ismire nodded and bowed, returning to the other sorcerers and telling them of what he and the King spoke of. 

...

After everyone returned to Camelot, Merlin, the knights of the round table, and the sorcerers met in the throne room to discuss Merlin’s destiny. 

“So I was supposed to fail?” Merlin questioned. 

“They first time, yes. The second time, Arthur will become the greatest ruler of all of Albion. The Once and Future King.” Ismire answered. “In order for this to happen, though, you were destined to fail saving Arthur from himself. This destiny has been written since magic came to be, and shall always have a part in the future. 

Merlin nodded in understanding, while the knights had different reactions. Gwaine looked like he regretted not bringing his flask, Leon and Percival nodded as if they understood (they didn’t), and Elyan just looked tired. 

Gwaine looked at the others. “Anybody else not understand what’s going on?” He whispered. Elyan shrugged. 

The sorcerers and Merlin proceeded to talk for a few hours (or at least it must have felt that way to Gwaine, who fell asleep) about how Merlin should go about reversing time. 

They all finally came to a conclusion (much to Gwaine and Elyan’s relief). Merlin was to travel back in time to when the Dorocha attacked. That way, he would have a while to figure out what he was going to do. With his matured magical abilities, and new skills and knowledge, he should be able to change the outcome of the Battle of Camlann. 

Maybe Merlin could stop Gwen from dying this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all this was written in 2018... I was going through my old stories, and I was like “you know what? I should just post this like it is.” And then I did. Sorry about the cliffhanger. If someone wants to add the “second timeline,” feel free to! 
> 
> I imagine the second timeline would be where Morgana never turns evil, Arthur never kills Freya, nobody dies (except Uther bc he sucks), Merlin is literally the biggest bamf in all of history, and then magic becomes legal and everyone lives happily ever after :) 
> 
> (The real reason I never finished this is probably bc I hate unrealistic sappy endings like that and I could never bring myself to write it)
> 
> OR everything happens like in canon, except Lancelot and Arthur survive. Go with what you wish.


End file.
